


Fire And Desire

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Christmas, Consent is a thing in this, Kissing, M/M, Poly, Sex, Total AU, Triad - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, heat - Freeform, older Ron, younger Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Passion is something that comes out of emotions, sometimes they aren’t always the good kind.Draco and Severus were suppose to bond, they had known since the first train ride to Hogwarts, but Ron stayed on at Hogwarts after graduating because he felt drawn to Severus. Can animosity be actually something totally different?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Fire And Desire

  
  


Draco and Severus have been together long before they presented, Malfoys tended to be Alphas, and the basic tests that could be done on a child showed Severus would be an Omega. Which he hated the idea of of being, it hung over him like a grey cloud, until he met Draco on the train ride during their first year at Hogwarts.

Draco smelled to him like home, clean sheets, the woods and his mother’s potions. He wanted to breathe that smell in, every second of every day. They were just children when they met, a kiss here and there. Neither of their families were happy about the match. The Malfoys didn’t like that Severus was a half-blood, and Tobias was upset his son wasn’t going to be with a female alpha. The bigot thought that same-gender relationships were wrong even if their secondary sex-matched up.

Neither cared though, their relationship felt right to them. They both were sorted into Slytherin just like their family members before them. Lily Severus’s best friend wasn’t too happy about their relationship either, Draco said some unkind things about her, and Severus tried to get him to stop making comments about her blood status, surely isn’t such a big deal considering Severus himself had a muggle father?

Draco tended to at least not voice those comments around Lily herself, though she was not ignorant to the pureblood’s beliefs. But, she loved her friend too much to distance herself from him. You don’t get to choose your mate, you don’t get to choose who your drawn to. If you could she would surely not think James smelled so utterly wonderful, now would she?

Severus didn’t believe the way his mate did now did he? Or at least she hoped that.

********************

Severus sat in the Slytherin common room; trying desperately to read the book on his lap.He knew his first heat was coming, there was no avoiding that, it happened when you were nearly seventeen or seventeen. Severus was proving again he was an early bloomer. It was just before Christmas, and he didn't turn seventeen until early January, the eighth to be exact.

He could feel it in is his very bones that it was coming. He needed to tell Draco once he got back from his walk there was a room for just such things at Hogwarts, they understood the sooner mates mated it was best for the bond and the health of the Omega. Each heat an Omega went through on their own it became more and more painful.

There were potions that they could take before the heat to stop the possibility of pregnancy he kept them in his trunk, and feeling the fire in his belly he knew it now would be his only chance to take them. If not now it was going to be never, and that would mean not finishing school, something he wasn't willing to risk, not for anyone.

He would not be like his mother, he would not repeat history. He wouldn't be a destitute Omega, pregnant with a child, with no mate. Alphas could change their mind, and be with a Beta. Omegas would always pine for their Alpha even if they had to go with a Beta to keep themselves alive because they didn't finish school. Those potions we're worth more than gold to him at this very moment.

As he walked swiftly to the dorm room he shared with his fellow sixth year Slytherin boys, the ones he knew to be Alphas he could feel their eyes on him. They wouldn't dare touch him, he knew that, but he watched them size him up. But, he was Draco’s and unless his mate changed his mind nothing would change that. Nothing.

Or at least that's what Severus told himself. What he believed like a child believed their prayers would be answered. Like they believed when mother and father screamed at each other, that the blanket over their head would block it out. Like how Severus believed his real father would come one day and take him away from the monster who pretended to be his. The Beta, was only with mother, so he could pretend to be an Alpha.

It had already started to cloud Severus’s mind, as he fumbled for the potions in his trunk. He gripped one it with shaky hands, taking out the cork, and then drank it. And the same with the other two. Severus jumped when he heard the door open, he was overly jumpy by nature, and his mind at the moment was all over the place.

Severus turned to face who had entered the room, thankfully, it was Draco. He let a sigh of relief.

Draco breathed deeply and said, ”come, my little mate, it seems like we have something to take care of.”

Severus followed him as they went to a safe space, where they should not be bothered by anyone.

*********************

Severus undressed quickly not bothering with trying to be coy, he could be coy another time when his belly didn't feel like it was on fire. He was both cold with shivers and feeling with heated with desire. Sweat coated his forehead, he couldn't help but let a soft whine escape his lips.

Draco laid him on the bed and kissed his lips. To Severus, it felt like he was touching him everywhere. His hair, his neck, and his hip. Draco stopped kissing him and allowed them both to catch their breath. Then he went to bite Severus’s neck to claim him fully, to bond to him fully.

Just then the door opened, and Ronald Weasley of all people stepped inside of the room. Draco let out a growl jumping off Severus and the bed, naked as the day he born. The blonde snarled, ”he's mine, Weasley. He's been mine since we were eleven years old! You have no right to him. You know the rules better than anyone being that your Omega brother broke.”

Ron said with his hands raised to show he was innocent, “he’s my mate Malfoy. I have known for years and while I planned to ignore it, I can't and that's why I became an apprentice. Because I couldn't be parted from him.”

Severus stared at the two men, he was drawn to them both, but what does that even mean? You were only we're supposed to have one mate. He was even more of a freak than he thought before. He had been ignoring the feelings the older redhead stirred in him.

Draco asked, ”Severus, is what he said true? Am I not your mate?”

Severus shook his head, but then spoke, ”I am drawn to both of you. I surely am a freak. I think both of you are my mates. I don't know how or why, but I think to stay healthy I need you both. As much as I wish I didn't.”

The two Alphas snarled at each other, but said, ”We could share him. It' has been done before. It's not common, but it can happen.”

Severus ran his fingers over his nipples, without thought. It sent little shocks about his body and caused him to twitch. Surely two Alphas could be better than one. If one lost interest he would have the other.

The Alphas cocked their heads at each other and nodded. Neither wanted to touch the other, but they both could not wait to get their hands on the Omega. One was kissing him, he could not tell which, and the other was licking his hip, which could easily be seen from under his pale skin.

Ron whispered, ”Severus we need to get some weight on you before you can carry our children. Surely right now your body wouldn't be able to support them.”

Severus shook his head and said, ”I have always been this thin.”

Draco said, ”Just because you always have; doesn't mean you should.”

Severus suppressed the urge to stick his tongue out at both of them like the child he wishes he still wasn't. He may be old enough to mate and under wizarding law that made him an adult in all things, but magic outside school, but in the muggle world he was just another sixteen-year-old kid. Wizards and Muggles were not that different biological if at all. One had the gene for magic and one did not. Depending on how you saw it magic or no magic was a fault. It's all about which perspective you were coming from.

The two men teased him to the point he could not think straight. The heat clouded his mind and senses. The feeling of them touching him made him feel like he was under the water of a bath, everything was quiet, but comfortable and safe in a way he rarely ever felt. He felt safe.

Ron whispered in his ear, ” just let go, Severus give into it fully, sweetheart, you will feel so much better when you do.”

And he did.

Draco kissed Severus’s cheeks, his nose and then his lips. When they both were breathless Draco said to the Omega he wanted to have at his side for the rest of his days even if he had to share him with another, ”I love you, Severus, always.”

Ron whispered in Severus’s ear, ”always”. And for once in his life, Severus started to believe them.

***************************

It was Christmas morning the odd trio sat near a blazing fire to open presents. Severus was between his two mates, each brushed against him without much thought, trying to bring small bits of comfort so that he knew he was cared for and loved. He was a rather needy person for affection, though he would never admit that to anyone. Surely not the very people who could easily use that against him.

His mates held a power over him that neither had fully realized, their leaving would shatter him into a million pieces. Time would only tell if he with their helpful insistence would get help to deal with this issue. If he would see a mind healer to work through his fear of losing the people who loved him and he loved.

Who was the person that caused that? Severus himself? Surely not, well at least not at first. Was it his stepfather? In a way, it was, but the true root of it was the Alpha who abandoned his mother all those years ago. And that person happened to be a man who was now calling himself Lord Voldemort, though when Eileen Prince met him he was called the name his mother gave him a rather plain muggle name for a girl, who was utterly tired of pureblood politics she quite liked it.

Severus’s father his real father, was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

But under the soft twinkling Christmas lights of green, red and gold it did not matter. Not to him the young laughing boy with dreams of what his life could be. A job, a home, mates who adored him and when the time was right a few children. The wizarding world would be his escape from the hell he spent the first long eleven years of his life in; just like it had been for his father before him.

His mother would be proud of him, for bringing the Princes back into the light of day. No other two families we're as closely connected to the wizarding world as the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Her son would have two mates one as light as day and the other as dark as midnight. No matter which side was to win in the upcoming war he would be safe from the harm that would befall the rest of the wizarding world.

Would he grow to sit at the right hand of his father or the right hand of the headmaster? Only time would tell. Or would it be neither? Would the triad of light and dark become a beautiful shade of grey?

Only time would tell, but the truth is the one who could and would make that choice was not in this room. She was the muggleborn witch who did not know at sixteen,she was to birth the savior of the wizarding world before she was barely even twenty. When she presented unexpectedly, muggleborrns we're are rarely anything but Beta, the once a boy she called a toerag would become the most important thing to her, well at least until her son, Harry was born. The baby she would one day die for.

The truth however when it came to Severus, was one who truly held power over him was another Omega, named Lily Evans.

Occasionally, contempt could breed passion, but not always the kind that would expect.

As the presents were passed around none of the three knew of the war that was to come, and how it would change everything. But they shouldn't, should they? They were just nineteen and sixteen years old. They had all of their lives to worry about the world around them. But, we always forget sometimes the most powerful of a warrior, are merely school children because unlike adults they are fighting for their very future.

A Happy Christmas to all and all a good night.


End file.
